A Promise of Forever
by Ezekiel Klitiras
Summary: //UPDATED// Love, hate, anger, joy, what's the difference? To her, everything is just a mix of suffering where only one element is the must predominate: Pleasure. A seductress, killer, and everything inbetween... 1x2, OCx2, 1xR implied, torture, bd, relec
1. Darkness

chapter 1

Author Notes: This is a revision of my original story **Lost Friend Found**. I have rewritten it because I no longer had any ideas as to how the story was supposes to continue, also for the reason that other ideas that just can't be fitted into the original story had formed in my mind. In this version, names will be changed; plot is changed, although the theme is going to stay the same. Also, it's vital to pay attention to the dates, time, and place in which each event takes place as I have a habit of shifting time and place often. I hope the loyal fans of my last story will not be disappointed with this one. Please do review and tell me what you think. Stander Disclaimer Apply.   
  
  
  


A Promise of Forever

  


by Silver Wing

  
  
  

    
    _"I'm lost.
    Lost in this world,
    Lost in this life,
    Lost in myself."
    --Silver Wing_

  
  
  
**Chapter I: Darkness**   
  
  
  
  
Mar. 22, AC 195   
1900   
Location unknown   
  
...Beep... Beep... Beep... 

My eyes snapped open while my body stayed motionless on the bed-my left arm serving as a make-shaft pillow under my head as my other forelimb lie carelessly beside my out stretched legs. A pair of eyes reached through the darkness of my room and into my thoughts that shivered at the revelation, revealing two orbs the identical color as my surroundings... coal black and vacant. Slowly sitting up, I scanned the room with narrowed eyes, hunting for the source of my disturbance.   
  


My search rested at the laptop currently sitting on the bed to my right, and staring at it with annoyance, I gave out a soft groan of frustration. Having no choice, I turned my attention to the machine, pushing sleep to the back of my mind, and shifting on the mattress in order to confront the object of my aggravation, I silently performed what I have already became accustomed to as my fingers flowed like water over the keyboard--sufficiently decrypting the incoming message.   
  


"Mission:   
Reims Base, 32 E 6 N. Search and destroy.   
- Dr. J"   
  


_Should be easy enough. Mission accepted._   
  


Erasing any trace of the message from my computer, the laptop was put to sleep once again as the eerie lights fabricated by the computer, the only source of light in the whole room, died. The darkness returned, cloaking my room in its comforting embrace, taking me along for the ride.   
  


Taking the computer, I got off the cot I called "bed" and walked across the cubicle to the marginal desk resting against the wall. Placing the instrument on top of the furniture, I traveled back to my deserted mattress and sat on it wearily with my head in my hands, the apartment now bathed in an utter stillness.   
  


The silence and gloom wore on while I stayed motionless, broken only when I started to run my fingers through my waist-long black hair in an attempt to extricate and smooth such tresses from the frenzied heap they found in a chaotic recline as I slept. Without effort, I tied the strands into a massy braid, only to realize that I had nothing to fasten them with, and finally giving up, my hands went to my temples instead--another attempt to massage out some of the tension and stress... that too ending in vain.   
  


Exhausted to the core without an ounce of energy, I slowly leaned back until my inclination lie flat against the uncomfortable sheets, and releasing a contented sigh, I closed my eyes, feeling light headed.   
  


_Another mission. Tomorrow... I'll complete it tomorrow. But right now…right now I need some much-needed rest._ With that last thought, I drifted into a deep slumber, one plagued by nightmares of the past.   
  
  
  
  


To be Continued...   
  
  
  



	2. Enterence

chapter 2

Author Notes: First of all, I think I owe Tomorrow an apology, for I kinda forgot to mention her on the first chapter. Therefor, Tomorrow thank you so very much for beta reading this story and also for all the help that you had given me. Thank you. Second, I also like to thank all that have read and/or reviewed my story; I'm so glad people actually like it. This chapter is going to be longer then the last one, hope you enjoy this as much as the last one. Please review and tell me what you think. If I had made any kind of spelling or grammar mistake, please correct me in your reviews. Thank You. Stander Disclaimer Apply.   
  
  
  


A Promise of Forever

  


By Silver Wing

  
  
  


_"Quiet tipping of the Footsteps,   
The Night has Fallen.   
Silent cries of the Untouchables,   
Darkness has awoken from its slumber.   
  
  
_

Walking in the shadows,   
Unnoticed   
Insignificant   
Stained   
The Shadows of Night.   
  
  


Me."   


--Silver Wing   
  
  
  
  


**Previously**   
  


"Mission: Reims Base, 32 E 6 N. Search and destroy. - Dr. J"   
  


_ Should be easy enough. Mission accepted._   
  


_ Another mission. Tomorrow... I'll complete it tomorrow. But right now…right now I need some much-needed rest._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter II: Mission Accomplished.....Not **   
  
  
  


Mar. 23, AC 195   
0023   
The Reims Base, Hangchow, China   
  
  


"Com'on, com'on, let's go already!" A loud whisper cut through the soundless aura of the military base as a figure clad in black swore at the unresponsive machine in front of him.   
  


Checking his watch for what seems like the hundredth time, the mysterious stranger snorted impatiently in another heated whisper, "Damnit! Can't this thing go any faster?"   
  


As the machine finally woke from its seemingly eternal slumber to the impatient, the screen flashed to life, casting a trail of luminescence in its path, and now revealed in all of its glory within the modicum of light, the black figure proved to be male by his muscular limbs and the sharp build--however, the figure could also be easily identified as a female from the yard long braid trailing down his back... if one didn't acknowledge him well.   
  


Clothed in a skin-tight jump suit, the man--a boy to be exact--took a disk from the suit's front pocket and proceeded to insert it into the machine--now able to be recognized as a computer of some sort. With just a few accurate strokes on the keypad, the computer eagerly poured out all of its secrets onto the little disk imbedded within its frame. Once he had accomplished what he came there for, the boy ejected the disk and placed it back into its former seclusion amidst the garment.   
  


Turning back to the computer, he continued to punch in various, unknown commands that soon sent the base inter-com into outrage.   
  


"Self-destruction in T-minus 20 minutes and counting. All base personnel please evacuate the premises immediately," The instruction resounded amidst the station.   
  


Giving an evil smile, the boy spun off his heels and ran, sprinting along the corridors of the base as if he knew it like the back of his hand... inside and out. With the base now in chaos and total fermentation, he sped through each hall after hall with little difficulty, encountering not one soldier or surveillance as he twisted and turned around the bends. As he made a sharp turn around a corner, the boy noted the commotion of the device in his left pocket as he hurried along.   
  


"Self-destruction in T-minus 10 minutes and counting."   
  


Lifting the mechanism to his eye level, the boy's thumb pressed down hard, to the point of braking, on the little red button located at the top, and what followed was a chorus of explosions in various locations of the base, away from where he stood--providing additional distraction for his escape. Time was running short as the boy ran out of one of the side doors and into the cool, open night air.   
  


"Self-destruction in T-minus 30 seconds and counting."   
  


As his legs took him further and further away from the base grounds and into a nearby forest, the boy accelerated into full speed, not once looking back... a gesture which could seal his demise.   
  


"Self-destruction in T-minus 5 seconds and counting...   
  


5...   
  


'Com'on, Duo. Almost there...'   
  


4...   
  


'Huff... Huff... Huff…'   
  


3...   
  


_ Don't want to become barbecue now, do you?_   
  


2...   
  


1...   
  


0..."   
  


Just as the initial explosions-one that'll started an inevitable chain of fire works that would erase the base from existence--rocked the earth, the boy that called himself Duo dove for cover behind some of the bushes and trees that lay scattered around him. The explosions lit up the sky, making the gruesome shadows of the night into the triumph of the birthing morning. Various large pieces of random debris fell from the sky like shooting stars all around--the screams of the soldiers and their cries of agony over-powered by the reverberation of the blast.   
  


As all the noise died and the night regained its peaceful composure as before, Duo stood up from his temporary shelter and dusted himself off with his hands. His eyes watching the now destroyed base off in the distance... or what's left of it as a result of his handy work.   
  


"As in Heero's words, ' mission completed,'" Duo muttered to himself as the victor, and with a triumphant smile, he turned preparing to leave.   
  


"Stop right there..."   
  
  
  
  


To be Continued...   
  
  
  



	3. Remembrance

Author notes: Sorry about not getting this out sooner, I just can't think of a poem that goes with this chapter, and the fact that school has been Hell--to say the least--doesn't help matters any. I got the next chapter all written out already, but I can't promise anything. Please do enjoy the story. And review please. Thank You. Stander Disclaimer Apply.   
  
  
  


A Promise of Forever

  


By Silver Wing

  
  
  
_ "Walking the Road,   
I see a stranger   
With hair of raven-   
A raven-ness black-   
And lips of scarlet-   
The scarlet of blood-   
Skin of ivory   
Rests upon its back.   
Then two orbs of Innocence   
Smiling without the Black."   
  
--Silver Wing, "A Little Girl of My"_   
  
  
  
  


**Previously**   
  
"Self-destruction in T-minus 10 minutes and counting"   
  
"As in Heero's words, mission completed,'"   
  
"Stop right there..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter III: Remembrance**   
  
  
  


Mar. 22, AC 195   
2023   
Desert Mansion, Saudi Arabia   
  
  
  
  


Heat.   
  
  
  


Unbearable, scorching heat.   
  
  
  


The fervor of a battlefield…   
  
  
  


The devastations, the passions…   
  
  
  


Of war.   
  
  
  


Or, it could just be the pyrexia of a desert. An endless, desolated ocean of sand with no hope of an end…or a beginning; the climate, an inferno, flaming with white-hot fire that hungers for the taste of human flesh…of blood.   
  
  
  


Yet, when the world turned cold, when Helios is replaced by Selene, his sister in grace…a heaven of ice was born. As the sun casts its last ray of warmth…of light over this cradle of humanity, a metamorphosis like none other initiates as ruby is replaced by silver, as twilight surrogates sunshine, and warmth, in its dunes, is driven away by tundra of glistening snow.   
  
  
  


Truly a vision to behold.   
  
  
  


But to the shadow resting in solitude on the roof of what seems to be a stately mansion, all this seems to be nothing but a child's play, unworthy of his attention. Face towards the horizon, one arm propped up on his left knee-the other supporting his frame as the second leg stretching out in front of himself in a languish style-the stranger seems almost peaceful…almost. Obvious to the world, he sat immobile in the cold, eyes focused on the sinking planet far away with detachment... his mind far off in another world, in another time... lost in the memories of the past.   
  
  
  


_ Ni Hao. I'm Bi Xue. What's your name?   
  
  
  
_

Nice to meet you…   
  
  
  


... Child's laughter...   
  
  
  


No silly, it's Chinese. Mommy told me it means 'equ…it…able bloodshed', or something like that, I think…   
  
  
  


I'm going to get you, Blood!   
  
  
  


... Tears....   
  
  
  


Can I see you again?   
  
  
  


No…I'm leaving…   
  
  
  


... A promise of forever...   
  
  
  


Friends forever?   
  
  
  


Friends forever, and more...   
  
  
  


"Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…"   
  
  
  


Noting the sound with a look, the figure stood up from his recline and walked down to the edge of the roof, jumping down to the soft ground about 20 feet below, landing on his feet. Straightening, he walked soundlessly to a balcony on the second floor, stood under it, and jumped onto the landing with one quick, effortless leap.   
  
  
  


Walking into the darkened chamber, the figure continued his pace until a desk stopped him. Upon it, rests a closed laptop that kept beeping, and a necklace barely clutching the edge, a ring dangling in midair.   
  
  
  


Grasping the charm in hand-the chain drifting with the wind-the shadow stared at it intently with sacred eyes. Putting the necklace on with numbed hands-the ring hanging over where the heart resides-he answered the call.   
  
  
  


Perched in a chair in front of the desk, skilled fingers moved to relieve the beeping instrument. Typing in some quick commands on the keyboard, the clangor ceased in mid-sentence, a face of old lighting up the screen.   
  
  
  


"Heero..."   
  
  
  
  


To be Continued...   
  
  
  


Explanations:   
  
"Ni Hao" means "Hello" in Chinese. Pronounce as "knee-how".   
  
"Bi Xue" by face value means "Emerald Blood", however, it actually means "equitable bloodshed". Pronounce as "be-xie"   
  
Another thing, in Chinese, names are placed by order of last name first and first name last. Therefor, "Bi" would be the last name while "Xue" is the first name.   
  
  
  



	4. Temperance

  


AN: I'm really not going to apologize for releasing this so late, I really do have too much to do to continue writing this, not to mention I had already lost interest in Gundam Wing. However, here it is, I guess I finally had some free time on my hands and decided that this really need to be finished or something........whatever. I realy do hope you'll enjoyt his, please review so I know that this is liked. Thank You. Stander Disclaimer Apply....Boy, am I in a cheery mode.......x_x the stupid HTML didn't work.......   
  
  
  
**A Promise of Forever**   
  
By S. Wing   


_Chapter III: Temperance_   
  
  
  
  


Mar. 23, AC 195   
0125   
The Reims Base, Hangchow, China   
  
"Stop." An alien voice, a unique icy softness, penetrated the silence of the forest, unpleasantly intoxicating the senses.   
  
Under the waning moonlight, vague shadows stood, frozen; features shroud in mystery. none daring, nor wanting, to take the initiative, they remained rooted amongst a heap of fallen leafs, simply standing there; one holding a gun, crystal light reflecting off the cold metal between them.   
  
The moonlight flickered, playing peek a boo within the mahogany leaves above, bring alive scattered shadows equally restless. Shimmering fingers reached down from the bruised-colored skies and caressed everything in its awake with a childish playfulness, leaving multiple lines of silver in its awake.   
  
Silence reigned, and immobility dominated time and space. Occasionally, a cricket would chip, disturbing the plangent silence, or a chilling spring breeze would drift idly by, rustling the fallen leafs around their feet, creating miniature tornadoes: swirling and disappearing. Body rigid, nerves tense and minds on overdrive, a random chip in the distance; a shadowy movement at the edge of the senses, all became a motive for defense. Still…the silence persisted, ever deafening so.   
  
"State your purpose." That velvet melody started, fragmentizing the passing silence.   
  
A head moved in response, overlooking a left shoulder at the voice. After a moment of silent contemplation, a pair of lips opened, releasing a different kind of melody: high, angry, and entirely feigned. "Hey! What' the deal?"   
  
A short-lived pause ensued before the former voice stated again ever so calmly. "It's 0100 hours, the nearest civilization is approximately 100 kilometers northwest, and your current location resides within a restricted zone that had just been attacked by an unknown assailant. Please rise your hands above your head and state your purpose of being here."   
  
The firm command was obeyed, accompanied by a rebuttal. "I ain't mean no harm! J'st taken a nightly wa'k that' al'."   
  
"Please turn around slowly, Sir, and state your purpose of being here."   
  
Turning around with undetectable caution, the figure with the accent obeyed, and is suddenly basked in a blinding light source that upon close inspection revealed to be a handheld flashlight. The boy turned his head away from the offending tool, a pair of hidden amethyst eyes narrowing into slits.   
  
"Sir, I will ask one more time, what's your business of being here?"   
  
Eyes impassive and cold, curtained by a fall of chestnut bangs, the boy, Duo, barked. "J'st lik' I hav' told ya, j'st taken a lit'le walk, that' al'. Can' f'gure why ya ar' so work'd up abou't for."   
  
Pausing, Duo assessed the situation, running over everything inside his head. The mission objective was accomplished, the base was quickly disposed of with its operatives contained within. The mission was a success in all manners of speaking, but apparently, it wasn't as complete as he had thought. His captor, or the one Duo can see at least, is defiantly a female, a guy just doesn't have all those curves. Trying to see into the darkness that's engulfing her, Duo can make out the vague shape of a gun pointed in his direction, must be a pistol from the size of it, and the solider also appear to be an officer of some sort from the commanding tone in her voice. Oh this is great, just great....   
  
Just as Duo was about to start speaking again, something hard came down on the left side of his face with a sudden, and brutal force, knocking him down on all fours. Wincing a bit in pain, he reached up a hand to encounter a warm liquid tearing down his cheek. Blood, it was blood, the bastard had drawn blood...   
  
"Stop lying, and answer the Lieutenant. Fucking rebel..." Another voice demanded, angry and highly irritated. Oh, scratch that, its not bastard, its bas_tards_. Then just as swiftly as the first attack had came, a kick was slammed into the boy's stomach, turning him on his back, then it went for his ribs. All this pain is really getting to be a chore. Curling in on himself, Duo glared up at the man that's still brutalizing his body with hateful eyes.   
  
"You son of a bitch, my friend was in that base you had just blown up there!" Another kick, the bastard is really going to pay for that one...   
  
"Private, stand down. We'll need him later for questioning, and he cannot do so if he is not with the waking world, won't you say?" Another voice, this one graceful, female, and sultrily hinting.   
  
"Yes, Commander." Was the courted reply. So this one is a Commander, and add that to the oh-so-dead Private that was kicking him and the Lieutenant that still have a gun trained on his pretty-little-head.....wow, hasn't life just gotten so much more peachier...   
  
Holding his broken ribs protectively, Duo slowly crawled up on his knees, his twin orbs glared up at the now three shadowy figure crowed above him, emotions of fiery nature swirling within its amethyst depth. Scanning his captors one by one, Duo licked his lips, tasting blood. The bastards are going to pay so very dearly for this...   
  
Bending down on one knee, the aforementioned Commander reached out a gloved hand to Duo's chin, lifting it up to the light of the flashlight.   
  
"Pretty, pretty boy" She remarked, shadows hugging ever so lovingly around her visage. Licking her upper lip, the Commander run her thumb against Duo's bruised lips sensually, causing the white glove to turn pink, and the boy to shiver.   
  
"What the...." Duo tried to pull back from the foreign touch, irritated and confused when the grip only tightened. "Take you dirty hand away from me, fucking Federation bitch!"   
  
Ignoring this, the Commander stared at the trickle of ruby gems stealing down the boy's pearl flesh, she again licked her lips.   
  
"Bitch... " The boy twisted. "Let go _**off me**_!"   
  
Pulling him forward, a pink tongue sneaked out between parted lips to flicker over Duo's chin, trailing up the sanguine path.   
  
"You...." Stunned, Duo slumped back, forgetting momentarily what he was going to say.   
  
Sliding her attention to his other wounds, the Commander lapped sultrily up the blood, purring softly in sickening pleasure. Sucking softly at his gash near his temple, she murmured seductively in his right ear. "So delicious...so fuckable..."   
  
"Commander...."   
  
Amethyst gems wide, Duo breathed out shakily and glanced towards the Lieutenant standing silently behind the Commander, heart beat wild. That....that... what was that? Her tongue, was, was...the boy shuddered.   
  
Sliding a glance to her subordinate, the Commander released a disappointed sigh. "I know, Lieutenant, I know."   
  
Turning back to Duo, she tightened her grip on his chin, tilting it to one side. "So, Love, want to tell me who send you?" Her voice was disturbing, very much so, Duo again shivered.   
  
"Answer the Commander, Rebel." A foot on his right hand, the sound of bones breaking sounding so loud in the serene forest.   
  
Ignoring his grimace of pain, the Commander pressed on, her sultry tone both teasing and threatening.   
  
"Boy, it's really in your best interest to answer me." Her grip again tightened. "So? Who send you? The colonies? The Federation? Who? And let's not have any more of those feign accents and lies of yours, shall we? We are not stupid, no matter what delightful little names you rebels seems so eager to label us Special Forces with."   
  
Narrowing his eyes both in pain and anger, wondering what the Special Forces is doing here in a Federation base, Duo spites right in the Commander's face, marking it in strikes of crimson and scarlet. "You OZ bastards, you'll get _**nothing**_ from _**me**_!   
  
"Why you...."   
  
Rising up the free hand, the Commander order the Private to remain where he was. Then with a lethal grace, the hand moved forward to connect harshly with Duo's right cheek, its ring making a long bloody indent on his flesh. It was a calm and calculated movement, one not made to release anger, but merely to teach and punish. Whipping away the ruby blemishes on her face, the Commander moved her face closer to his while the Private shined the flashlight more directly in front of those menacing eyes.   
  
"Now, now, let's not get dirty, shall we, Love?" She remarked, her face finally coming into view beneath the flashlight.   
  
The twin scarlet lips is the first thing that Duo notices on that unnaturally pale face, its slightly insane smirk alight with mischief and sadism, simply screaming pain for the receiver, which is him at the moment. Above them, one lilac black orb stared into his own, hypnotizing, dangerous, and downright creepy with its manic spark, making him shiver anew, in lust or fear, he does not nor want to know. Secretly, he was relieved that the Commander's left eyes is hidden behind a curtain of rich black locks, he shudder to think the effect it would create if both were focused on him at once.   
  
"You seem to be shivering, Boy. Are you cold? Afraid? Maybe both?" She forgot lust, but who was he to encourage her further?   
  
The Commander slipped her head to the side, and its mostly definitely a her as Duo's gaze traveled lower, desperate to break away from that bewitching gaze. Her uniform was impossibly tight around her chest, hugging every curves in seduction. Not much could be seen from below her cleavage as she's still kneeing with her right leg pushed up against her chest. Sensing his sharp scrutiny, the Commander smirked and pushed herself closer, their faces merely inches from each other.   
  
"Find something you like, Boy?" Their breath mingled as she whispered, her lips occasionally brushing his, teasing, taunting. "You just might have a taste if you tell me what I want to know."   
  
Shaking himself mentally to clear the sexual and frightful daze clouding his mind, the boy snarled. "You wish, bitch. Fucking OZ whore, you won't get anything from me! So you just might as well give up!"   
  
Growling, the Private step forward as to punish him, but the Commander again raised a hand. Backhanding Duo in punishment, the Commander staring at him for a moment longer, then shook her head, chuckling, leering from beneath that fall of black ivory. "I guess you are not going to answer me then, but you will, believe me when I say I always get what I want...." Staring him in the eye, causing Duo to squirm, the Commander suddenly lain in, touching her mouth to his in a brutalizing kiss.   
  
Eyes widening, Duo struggled against this new advancement. Rising up his good hand, he pushed at the women only to have it be caught and bend behind his back at a torturous angle as another arm came around his broken ribs to hold him still. Moaning in pain, the sound muffled by the mouth consuming his, the boy struck out with his legs. That, too, ended in vain when a weight settled suddenly on his ankles, immobilizing him completely. This is so _**not**_ happening! Fuck, fuck...   
  
Running her pink tongue slightly over the boy's lower lip, the Commander sucked it in between her teeth, biting down hard to get to the sweet tasting liquid beneath. Wincing, Duo felt two shape canines scraping harshly over his lower lip, sucking, nibbling, making him moan, in pain or pleasure, he does not want to know. Devouring the small offering with greed, the Commander's free hand skim over his slim body from its firm chest to those tense thighs. Still kissing the stunned boy forcefully, she rub her finger tips along the inside of his thigh lightly, going further with each upward caress.   
  
Biting the lower lip until the boy opened his mouth, she slipped her tongue inside the warm mouth. Purring softly, the Commander tightened her hand on Duo's chin, bruising the soft flesh. Her kiss grow deeper, more dominate. It demanded his submission, from the hard stroke of the pink tongue on his to the hand now rubbing over his unwanted desire. Moaning softly in the back of his throat, Duo closed his eyes, all fight being literally sucked out of him. Relaxing in his flesh cage, moaning, Duo give up, letting himself be kissed, dominated, owned...   
  
Then just as abruptly as it came, the Commander pulled back with a smirk, leaving the boy dazed and breathless. Licking his lips sensually, sucking, she murmured.   
  
"You taste very sweet, you know that? Like strawberries and metal, sweet, very sweet..."   
  
This seems to awaken Duo. Snapping open his still closed eyes and struggling free of his human prison with, surpassingly, little resistance, he stared down at the still kneeing Commander in shock and confusion, then without a word or backward glance, Duo run off into the woods, the dark. Slowly, the Commander straightened from the crumpling position, gaze intent on the now ex-prisoner, licking her lips in reminisces, smirking in amusement and pleasure.   
  
"Why that little.....You! Come back here!"   
  
"No need, Private." The Commander hold out a hand, this time with a particular object held within its grasp. "We have obtained what we came for, he is of no consequence to us now." Handing the disc to the silent, expressionless Lieutenant standing now to her right, the Commander started to walk away opposite the direction in which Duo had taken off to, fully expecting her two subordinates to follow.   
  
"Beside, I have feeling we'll see him _very_ soon..."   
  
  
  



End file.
